The Messer
by aguscha333
Summary: This is a story about danny and lindsay when they finally decide to have a new baby... All was going really great until someone from the past escapes from prision and mess up with their lives. How will the team and specialy lindsay, danny and Lucy cope with it. No good at summaries I think also english is not my native lenguage, so please just give it a try, I'm new.


**Hi my name is Agustina and I'm new at the forum. I'm a daily reader of it but wasn't until now that I created an acount to start publishing. I'm from Uruguay so you may find some grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry I do my best. I'm preparing the proficiency exam in english but it isn't the same as a native speaker or writer. Although I write FanFics in spanish, they are from another gender more likely for teenagers. Please review and be gentle. If you want to talk about csi ny my twitter is aguscha333 it seems that here in Uruguay I can't speak about csi ny with much people because they don't showit anymore :( I watch it live by internet, and I know it's not right to say it but is my only chance to see it.**

**Hope you like it of couse I'm planning to continue it but for some days I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to up-date because I'll be studing for my middterm tests.**

Danny and lindsay where sleeping in their bed when they heard the door of their bedroom opening and also footsteps. Seconds later they had little Lucy up in the bed with them.

Lucy – Mamma I hungry

Lindsay – You are hungry? Why don´t we go to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast?

Lucy – Yipy... I wadnt pandkcakes.

Danny – I want pankcakes too.

Lindsay – Well lets get up and have breakfast because we don't have much time until we have to get ready for work.

Danny – Lucy do you want dadda to take you to the kitchen licke if you were a plane?  
Lucy – Yhey – Danny pick up Lucy

Danny – Are you ready to take off?... ffffffffffuuuuuuuu fufufuf fufuuffuf... plane Lucy is going to land... make space...ffffufufuf ufu fuf... make space... fujjjjggg... did you enjoy the trip?

Lucy – Yhea dadda I want you to make it every day!

Danny – What are you laughing for?

Lindsay – Nothing just seing the two of you playing like two chids.

Danny – Are you making fun of me? Well let me tell you Mrs. Messer that now you are the one prepearning the pankcakes. – He said taking out his tongue funnily to her... Al Lindsay could do was laugh again.

They were eating breakfast while Lucy was telling her parents stories of she and her prince charming that came to rescue her from the violet dragon.

Lucy - And then the dagon apead fom beaind! But my pince chaming used his swodd and won.  
Lindsay – How brave was your prince charming to confront the violet dragon!

Lucy – He is mine but I can lend it to you.  
Danny – Wowowo.. no more prince charming near my two girls.

Lindasy – I think someone is a bit jealous.

Danny – Who?.. Me? No way... Prince charming is the one who has to be jealous.

Lindsay – I agree with that... – Said Lindsay wile kissing Danny.

Lucy – diuuu... I don't like kisses.

Danny – Better, less problems for me.

Lucy – Mamma can I go to the lab to visit my uncles?

Lindsay – But we have to work Luce, we are not going to the lab to have fun.

Lucy – I want to go! Dadda please tell mommy to let me go with you.  
Danny – Come on Linds, there's been a wile since we took Luce for the las time.  
Lindsay – Okay Luce but you have to promise me something.. That you are going to behave well and don't disturbe people that is working.

Lucy – I podmis mamma.

Lindsay – Well you can go then.  
Lucy – Wiiiii I am going to see my uncles!

They got off from the elevator and went to the breakroom.  
Lindsay – Lucy don't run please.

Flack – Look who came to visit us!

Lucy – Hi uncle Flack...

Flack – Hi Lucylu

Lucy - Hi aunt Jo...

Jo – Hi Luce!

Lucy – Hi unce sheldon.

Sheldon – Hi baby girl.

Danny and Lindsay – Hi everyone

Everyone – Hi.

Flack – So how has my predilect nephew been?

Lucy – Great!

Flack – And school? Do you like it?

Lucy – Yes... we are learning animal names and their noises... Whe also sing a lot of songs  
Jo – Really? Can you sing one of them to us?

Lucy – Head and showlders, knees and toes, knees and toes... eyes and ears, mouth and nose, mouth and nose. – She singed wile touching the part of the body she mentioned.

Jo – That's really nice Luce.  
Danny – That's my little girl!

Lucy – Uncle Flack you know what?... Lisa one of my classmates is having a new brother... she looks so happy... I want one too. – Lindsays face went red like a tomatoe

Flack – So why don't you ask your mommy and daddy for a new brother? – Lindsay throw an assassain face to Flack, he knew what she had said the day Lucy was born. She didn't have the intention to go through all that pain again.

Lucy – Mamma can I have a new brother?

Lindsay – But you have your dolls Lucylu.

Lucy – But not the same L

Jo – I'm on this with Luce.  
Flack – Me too. – Danny was about to say Me too but Lindsay won him.

Lindsay – Don't you dare!

Danny – Okay.

Lindsay – What? Did you all made a complot?... And you Boys, I want you to be pregnant and to go into labour.. then you tell me if you still agree.

Flack – It can't be more painful than a kick in were you know.

Jo – It's much more painful! And it also takes much longer!

Lindsay – God someone is on my side!

Jo – But stil is the most beautiful thing Linds... and you know that... Look at Lucy, wasn't it worth taking?

Lindsay – Of coure it was but..

Danny – But nothing... Imagine another Messer to Lucy play with?

Lindsay – Okay I promise I'm going to put a thought on it but I need time.

Danny – Luce give me that five!  
Lindsay – Was it all planned?

Danny – Nooooo, no way!

Lindsay – Danny...

Danny – Okay maybe a little bit, but they didn't knew anything.


End file.
